MarioandLuigi238's Thomas Episodes Remade in Trainz for VHS - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the three full remakes, which is the idea, made for MarioandLuigi238, made by UbiSoftFan94. Thomas Gets Tricked Stories *Thomas Gets Tricked *Edward Helps Out *Come Out, Henry! *Henry to the Rescue *A Big Day for Thomas *Trouble for Thomas *Thomas Saves The Day *James in a Mess *Thomas Goes Fishing *A Cow on the Line *Gordon and the Famous Visitor Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *The front and back covers are Light Blue. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Thomas Gets Tricked. *The nameplates echo after Thomas Gets Tricked, Edward Helps Out, Come Out, Henry!, Henry to the Rescue, A Big Day for Thomas, Trouble for Thomas, Thomas Saves The Day, James in a Mess, Thomas Goes Fishing, and Cow on the Line. *The end credits echo after Gordon and the Famous Visitor. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *The text is taken from the "Thomas' Christmas Party" 1994 VHS. *A still Percy Takes The Plunge is used in the end. *Distributed by Video Treasures. A Big Day for Thomas and Other Stories Stories *Whistles & Sneezes - Ringo Starr US - Description: My first attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Whistles and Sneezes. *Bertie's Chase - Ringo Starr US - Description: My second attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Bertie's Chase. *Percy & The Signal - Ringo Starr US - Description: My third attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Percy & The Signal. *Donald & Douglas - Ringo Starr US - Description: My fourth attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Donald & Douglas. *The Deputation - Ringo Starr US - Description: My fifth attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, The Deputation. *Daisy - Ringo Starr US - Description: My sixth attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Daisy. *Percy's Predicament - Ringo Starr US - Description: My seventh attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Percy's Predicament. *Classic Thomas Series Intro - Recreated - Description: Here's MarioandLuigi238 recreation of the classic Thomas intro, and this time it is perfect! This is how A Big Day For Thomas & Other Stories should look like if Ringo Starr narrated. And I think my work speaks for itself. Enjoy! Thomas Saves The Day Stories *Thomas Saves The Day *Down the Mine *Edward Helps Out *Toby the Tram Engine *James Learns A Lesson *Tenders and Turntables Trivia *Narrated by Ringo Starr. *The front and back covers are Light Blue. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Thomas Saves The Day. *The nameplates echo after Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Edward Helps Out, Toby The Tram Engine and James Learns A Lesson. *The end credits echo after Tenders and Turntables. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *The text is taken from the "Thomas' Christmas Party" 1994 VHS. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:MarioandLuigi238